


Move in

by Sailor_Sweety



Series: Conniel Challenge [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conniel Challenge, Conniel Week, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, North can't keep her tongue in her mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sweety/pseuds/Sailor_Sweety
Summary: Daniel wants Connor to be happy and he has a great idea for that





	Move in

**Author's Note:**

> Still a newbie in english writing so I beg you to pardon me for all my mistakes.  
> Luckily I have my best friend who read me and correct me!

**DAY THREE - Animal**

 

              

Connor and Daniel were together since months. They started dating almost eight months after the revolution.

Daniel was at Jericho, mostly with Simon and North, who helped him to be alive and rehabilitate. And when Connors went to Jericho to be with his friends Markus, North, Josh and Simon they met often.

If at first, that was chaotic, Daniel had tried to kill Connor six times, nobody knows how they finish together.

One day, North found them kissing on a corridor, at first she thought they’re fighting but nope, it was the most passionate kiss she has ever seen in her life. And North couldn’t keep this secret. So, she had told what she saw at everyone with the mental connection the androids shared.

 

But today was a special day. They move in together. It was Daniel idea… Connor was sad and inconsolable. His friend and father figure just passed away the last month. The brunette didn’t smile except if he was with him.

Daniel knew how to cheer up a bit his boyfriend. So, he had this idea to always be there for him… But now he fears to have a bad idea to move in together in the house of this man who has helped and raised his loved one. Connor can see the ghost of this Lieutenant with his reconstruct program and unfortunately he has no self-control, especially when he is emotionally compromised.

 

It was the first time he comes in this house too, he feels very odd. With all his crates, only four, he doesn’t have many things, in front of the door. Connor is with him, looking so disheveled, a strange look on him who are so self-care of his appearance normally. Connor carries three of his boxes and he lets Daniel opens the door for them. Only to receive a huge canon ball in the stomach.

 

Daniel looks lost, what just happen? Why is he on the floor with a sasquatch on him?! And why Connor laughs so loudly? The traitor! He stands up on his elbows to see the sasquatch lying on him, his tongue out and looking at him with curiosity.

 

                “Sumo! Get down of him!”

 

Oh. So, this is Sumo? The Sumo? When Connor talks about the dog, he imagines a poodle like dog! Not a big monster who can throw him away just by opening a door! Fortunately, the dog is obedient and listens to Connor who kneel beside him, checking if he gets some injuries. Connor smiles, his eyes brightening. All the verve he was going to spit just flies away.

 

Connor helps him to stand on his feet and kisses him lightly, saying apologize and rubs the thick fur with the most fantastic smile that he could ever see on his boyfriend.

 

Okay. That’s it. Now, he's going to fight with a dog to put the most beautiful smile on Connor's lips.


End file.
